Kogetsu: The Blacklight Archeress
by WeskerKing1
Summary: Information is in the first chapter. Sorry, but my descriptions are much too long to fit into 350 or so words.
1. Infection

**Okay, I lied. Partially. I stated that my next crossover would be a Naruto and [PROTOTYPE] Crossover… it is, and it's not. It's more of a Naruto and [PROTOTYPE] Crossover with some elements from Assassin's Creed III in it, like Naruto's outfit when he's on a mission, and the way he moves (tree running). His skills will mainly consist of the Blacklight virus, but he'll also be using some powers that I've given him (that coincide somewhat with Greek Mythology. I don't know why, but I'm in a very Greek mythological mood). Such as making a longbow out of chakra, with arrows made out of biomass (so he can absorb organic matter with the arrows). He will be a practitioner of Kyūdō, Ken-jutsu, Nin-jutsu (on a smaller scale than in most of my other fan fictions), and Tai-Jutsu (on a much larger scale, more than Ken-jutsu, but less than Kyūdō). **

**Also, like in a few of my most recent stories, Naruto will be a female. She'll act a bit more liken what you would expect, but still like mine usually are. Which are usually very cold. Her mother will **_**not**_** be Kushina. Sorry, but she really won't work for her appearance. She will look like an Uchiha (at least… hair wise). Her eyes will be… honestly gray. Like I stated in my most recent chapter of Rensa-sa, eyes can change color through various reasons; be it environmental, trauma, hell even puberty. She will be born with Minato's blue eyes, don't doubt that. But due to trauma, she will develop heterochromia, resulting in one blue eye and one green eye (no hints on who this new Naruto's mother will be. I won't even be doing her birth in the first chapter. Just some history and how she got the Blacklight virus). And through puberty, during the Chuunin exams, her eyes will turn grey, maybe silver. Also, her mother isn't even a Naruto character, **_**or**_** a [PROTOTYPE] character. More like… I dunno. I might just make her an OC at some point, a character who is actually quite important to the story in later chapters. Also, due to the gender change, Naruto will be very skilled with her chakra, as it was stated that females usually have more eishin enerugī, which is needed to control the shintai enerugī. She will also have more Yin-chakra than canon Naruto, which was why he couldn't put Kurama's skills to good use, and why the youki was corrosive to him, also why he couldn't control his chakra for shit, the massive amount of Yang counteracted the iota of Yin he had. The Yin will work with the Yang, resulting in perfect 'synchronization', allowing her to manipulate **_**all**_** of her chakra with nearly perfect control.**

**Also, Kurama attacked four years **_**after**_** the birth of the rest of the rookie nine, with Fem!Naruto still being born the day it attacks, thus she is four years younger than everybody else. **

**Anyway, her bow will be a silvery color (the color of **_**her**_** chakra), the arrows being more of a yellow/reddish color with a silver aura (and before you people ask, 'cause I know some will, Naruto's mother isn't Artemis again. This is strictly a Naruto and [PROTOTYPE] story with some Assassin's Creed elements and **_**some**_** Greek mythology. It's more like she was blessed by Artemis at birth, thus the moon gives her strength). **

**Anyway, let's get to the story!**

* * *

"_Never be bullied into silence. Never allow yourself to be made a victim. Accept no one's definition of your life; define yourself." Harvey Fierstein_

-Kogetsu (Fem!Naruto) 1st Person POV, Eight Years Since Kurama's Attack-

Hatred, pain, fear, loneliness, sadness, loss, death. The seven worst emotions and experiences of _any_ man, woman, and/or child. The unfortunate thing; is that I felt all of them. Hatred; since my very birth, I've been hated by roughly half of my home village, specifically those who weren't Shinobi or Kunoichi. Though there were those that hated me for… what was it? Ah, yes; 'taking away' their _precious_ Yondaime.

Pain; pain is something that I had experienced for roughly four, maybe three years now? I lost track. Let's just say, since my mother died. No, was _murdered_ by a mob gathered by the ANBU that had a deep hatred for me. she tried to protect me, but they tore her down. She was nothing more than a bloodstain on the ground when they were done with her. Anyway, since that day, I have had to live off of scraps, and times my own blood or flesh left after the beatings I received.

Fear; where do I even _start_ with this one. I have literally _lived my life_ feeling fear. Everywhere I go I fear for my life. Every night I go to sleep I fear that I might not wake up the next morning.

Loneliness; another emotion I've felt since birth. I may have had my mother for a few years, but that didn't stop the loneliness. I never had any friends, no companions, no one who loved me. Of course, except for my beautiful mother.

Sadness; for years I have felt this emotion. Not for myself, no. But for _everyone else_. They knew _nothing_ of how the world worked, in fact, I didn't just feel sad for them. I felt _pity_ for them. They had no true understanding of the hardships one can face when they have no one. Yes, there will be those that have lost people, but they still had them. They have memories of them. And that leads to the next emotion.

Loss; I have only felt this once. And I can tell you, it is probably the second _most erroneous _emotion anyone can ever feel, and the second emotion a person should never need to feel. I simply loosed my mother, a woman I have very little memory of. There are those who lost entire families to Kurama (yes, I know of my nine tailed prisoner), and have full memories of the event. Such a feeling can lead to disdain towards one associated with the event, in this case, myself.

Death; death itself is not terrible. The feeling of death is a bliss. Of course, once you realize you're dead, that is when the unpleasantness occurs. Upon realization, you mourn for yourself, and you experience _all_ of these emotions. You also come into a realization of what you never got to experience. What you _wished_ you had experienced.

Love, happiness, forgiveness, _wholeness_. Four to seven, not much. But the feeling of _these_ emotions, I've heard, far out power the feelings of the seven. Never once did I ever feel wholeness, a feeling of completeness, never once did I feel happiness, never once did I feel forgiveness. And never once did I ever feel the best of the four; love.

I had read, had seen, and had heard of the power of love. '_Omnia vincet amore,_' I believe Virgil once stated. And from what I had read, seen, heard, I couldn't help but agree. I just wish I could have felt love before today, before now.

But now, I couldn't feel anything. Nothing, but a feeling of complete emptiness. _That_, of course, could have just been because they had ripped my heart out of my very body and left me to day.

Oh, did you not know that? I guess it would confuse one, to hear (or is it _to read_)one's inner monologue as they were dying, as if they had no care in the world. Of course, I really didn't. Death, as I once said, is a bliss. It leaves you with a feeling of… nothing. You don't feel anything. It's as if a weight has been lifted from your shoulders, as if you were Atlas being freed from his punishment.

…I only wish I was able to relish the feeling.

About an hour after the mob had left, I blacked out. I know, an hour? Wouldn't I have died from bloodless, lack of oxygen, and lack of blood? Well, turns out Kurama was able to keep me alive _and_ awake for that long. And I guess he wanted to talk to me.

* * *

-Third Person Omniscient-

A pair of sapphire blue eyes drearily opened, seeing murky water. The eyes, which used to hold unbound happiness and were as blue as the very ocean, were as murky as the water the body was lying in. Eyes are a window of the soul, and these eyes revealed horrid things about life. About the world. About the effect of fear on others, and what the emotion causes others to do.

Slowly, the head containing the eyes lifted, long waves of ebony falling against the figures back.

"Why…" the figure spoke, her eyes watering as her lower lip trembled. "Why do they hate me so… why do they blame me for his actions…"

"**I wish I knew myself…**" The voice was deep, mysterious, the type of voice one would run away from. The girl though she simply walked towards the voice.

'_Kurama?_' she wondered, questioning why the fox would chose _now_ of all times to speak to her.

"**Yes… and no, child,**" the voice replied in an almost taunting manner. "**Come closer, if you wish for your question to be answered, my child…"**

The voice was alluring, calling her closer to it with merely its tone. The girl walked forward a few feet, before she came across a large gate, covered in some sort of black and yellow tendrils.

"**This, child, is the fate your father thrust upon me. The burden he thrust upon **_**you**_**…**" the voice told her.

The girl's eyes wandered up to the very top of the cage, only being able to see a pair of glowing crimson eyes through the endless darkness of her soul. "Why now, of all times?"

The figure seemed to shrug, honestly not having any idea as to why he had called her in now. "**Maybe because I was bored? Why do humans do anything?**" the figure asked. "**Sol, Postula sol non quare ipsa sets. Quare ipsa velavit lumen suum auferet. Aut cur occulit radianti obtutum**." (**1**)

"…"

The girl stared at the figure with a deadpan. "…Basically, ask not the why, but the how?"

The wielder of the eyes nodded. "**Indeed, a lesson many of your kind never seemed to have learned.**"

"And that lesson is important to me, because…?" she inquired, gazing curiously at the figure behind the cage.

"**Your life is the very class for this lesson,**" the figure replied. "**You asked at various points throughout your short life 'Why?'. 'Why did they kill my mother?', 'Why do they hate me?', 'Why did my father seal a giant demonic fox into my soul, giving the villagers a deep, **_**deep**_**, hate for me?'.**"

The girl glared at the figure. "And what should I do? Should I just accept it!?" she yelled, cringing as she felt the foundation shake, responding to her anger.

"**No. You simply don't respond. Move on with life,**" the figure stated sagely, a tail reaching out of the cage. "_**Μην ζουν για το παρελθόν, ούτε στο μέλλον. Ζουν για το παρόν.**_"

The girl scrunched up her eyebrows in concentration. The figure, Kurama, she theorized, spoke in an ancient tongue that she had never heard anyone else speak.

"Greek?" she inquired.

Kurama seemed to nod again. "**You are smart, for a child your age,**" he complimented, looking at his container. His 'jailer' you could say.

The girl sighed deeply. Why, oh why, did the fox have to speak _Greek_? She didn't even know Greek!

"What did you say?" she asked, wanting to know, and maybe learn, the Greek he had spoken.

"'**Do not live in the past, nor the future. Live for the present.' It is a very old saying, that was told to people who were either A.) Stuck in the past, and wondered why it happened. Or B.) Stuck in the future, wondering how it **_**would**_** or **_**could**_** happen. It is saying 'Do not wonder why, or how, but be thankful that it happened, or that it could happen'. 'Speed up, but slow down', you could say."**

Okay… she understood _none_ of that.

"Umm… in English, Latin, or Japanese please?"

Kurama scowled at her. '_**Cheeky little runt…**_'

**"Forget about the past, but don't think about the future. Better?**" he asked, dumbing the saying down greatly for the child of eight years old. '_**Weird. I don't even seem to know my own jailer's name…**_' (**2**)

The girl nodded, pleased with getting her way for once. "It is, thank you."

She suddenly paused, as she heard the sound of… _something_ moving from behind her, and in front of her. The sound continued to grow louder and louder, before it was soon all around her.

"Wha-What's going on!?"

Kurama smiled. "**The virus, **_**my**_** virus, is rewriting you. Your genetic code, your body structure, **_**everything**_**.**"

Soon, all of the girls body was covered in the tendrils that covered Kurama's cage. "**Accept the virus,**" he suggested. "**Allow it to consume you, only then will you be able to live, will you have the power that you had wished for.**"

His jailor did indeed stop struggling, but probably because the tendrils seemed to be choking her.

Kurama chuckled. "**Yes… Yes! Finally, the Blacklight shall return to the world, and teach humanity not to mess with it's carrier!"**

Suddenly the tendrils shot outwards in about every direction, slamming into the walls and breaking through them, causing large holes to form. Than, as sudden as when they shot out, the they pulled back in, revealing a girl of about twelve. Not much of an age difference, but a difference nonetheless.

The girl had long, glossy black hair which ran straight down her back with the bangs framing her face and falling over her shoulders. She had an unblemished, heart shaped face (or as close as you can in reality), with one benign somewhat of a foggy silver, or a stormy gray, and the other being a deep green. The figure also had long eyelashes that looked accentuated with just the right amount of mascara, and its eyes accentuated with the perfect amount of black eyeliner. The girl's plump lips covered in the perfect amount of silver lipstick. The figure also had long, dainty arms with fingernails about three millimeters past the tip of the fingers.

The girl was dressed in rather complex clothes (**At least… descriptive wise)**. She wore a white button up shirt, leaving the top one unbuttoned, showing off her cleavage of her CC breasts. Over that she wore a white coat tail, with the inner layer and the 'tails' being a navy blue. For pants, the girl wore some grey skinny jeans, with brown waist length leather boots. She also wore a leather belt, with an odd shape as the belt buckle.

On her wrists were brown, leather fingerless gloves, bracers worn over those. Connected to the belt buckle were three holsters. The one on her very back was used for stuff such as rope darts, food, medicine, etc. The other two, which were on her hips, carried two flintlock pistols. On her left side was a simple straight sword, with an inverted hilt guard (one prong pointing upwards, the other pointing down) and a brown leather hilt.

Strapped to her back was a brown leather quiver containing 16 arrows, and a silver long bow, seeming to be made of some sort of ethereal energy. And, unseen by the common eye, the bracers hid a pair of daggers, one in each blade, with the left one being detachable. (**Assassin's Creed III Assassin Robes with the Cuttoe Sword).**

The girl looked up, her green and grey eyes shining with curiosity, and a hint of anger. "What was that, what did you do to me!"

Kurama chuckled deeply, grinning at the girl. "**I simply… **_**enhanced**_** your mortal body, making it… **_**better**_** in lament terms. You now regenerate from any damage you receive, as long as you aren't in battle. You can run faster, jump higher and farther, and are **_**much**_** stronger."**

His jailer looked up at him, the anger leaving her eyes. "Oh. Well… thanks," she replied, staring at the ground.

"**My pleasure."**

Suddenly, the girl's head snapped up. "Hold up! How do you even know about this virus!" she yelled.

"**My life… mu **_**original**_** life was plagued by this virus. 'Blacklight', they called it. They released it to the public is as the 'Mercer Virus'. I was one of the few people injected with this virus, and I got it from the source…"** Kurama explained, as the girl's eyes widened in recognition. "**They called me a monster, a killer, a terrorist… I was all of these things. "I, am Alex Mercer."**

The ebony haired girl stepped back slightly, before she felt herself fading. "**You are returning to the mortal realm,**" Kurama-no, Alex stated.

The girl nodded, and looked back at the fox. "Oh, and before you ask, it's Kogetsu. Vulpes Kogetsu."

Alex's head snapped up at that. '_**Ko-Kogetsu?**_' he wondered as the girl's body faded into nothingness.

* * *

Back in the mortal realm, a pair of eyes snapped open, originally sea blue before flickering and altering to the color the carrier had possessed within her soul, her body having been altered while she was unconscious, the virus having been healing her during the conversion and her conversation.

Looking over to her side, she saw the outfit she had been wearing laying on the ground, sword and everything, excluding the bow.

She frowned but never questioned it. With all that's happened in the last few… how long was it? It felt like minutes, but that was in her soul, or her mind. It could have simply been a least a few seconds in the mortal realm (unlikely) or at most a few days!

"_**It's been roughly five hours in the mortal realm. The Hokage of your village and his ANBU are coming towards this location,**_" Kogetsu heard Alex speak in her mind.

Only a few hours? Man, the difference was different than what she expected (**3**). In all honesty, she expected time to lapse completely different in the real world than in her own mind, but obviously reality didn't seem to agree with her.

And what he had stated at the end, the Hokage coming with not only ninja, but his _ANBU_ was slightly worrying. When they saw her appearance they'd either A.) Kill her, believing Kyuubi took over, or B.) Imprison her and have _someone_ in the Torture and Interrogation Department rape her mind for answers. Both were _not _situations she wanted.

"_**The Hokage sees you as a granddaughter, right?"**_ Kogetsu nodded at Alex's question, wondering where he was going with this. "_**Then play upon his goodwill. Convince him that this is a kekkei genkai that you had attributed from your mother. No one knew much about the Vulpes family, despite their sealing ability that was on par with, if not superior to that of the Uzumaki family. The only other thing known of the Vulpes clan was that they had the ability to transform their bodies at will, though very few souls have seen a Vulpes shapeshift and lived to tell the tale."**_

Kogetsu nodded, curious as to how Alex knew those things about her mother's clan. "_**I've existed for many millennia. You pick up some things,**_**" **was his mental answer.

Thinking quickly, Kogetsu absorbed the clothes using the Blacklight, storing it into her 'bank' for safekeeping, planning on using them whenever she went on stealth missions.

Almost as soon as the tendrils disappeared into Kogetsu's body, the Hokage and four of his most faithful ANBU dropped in, the ANBU having pulled out their ninjatou, expecting a battle.

"Kogetsu!?" Sarutobi yelped, looking at the eight year old girl that seemed to have aged fur years in the span of a few hours.

Said girl nodded, looking at the man she saw as her grandfather. '_He knew about everything, had the power to stop the mobs. And yet he sat back, waiting until they were through with me so he could manipulate me!_' Kogetsu raged, mentally glaring at the old man.

Sarutobi looked at the girl in mild shock, inwardly questioning her sudden age change. Of course, he didn't call her out on it. She might have been nothing more than a tool, but he still saw the girl as a granddaughter… somewhat. And like many others, he had no clue as to the kekkei genkai of the Vulpes clan, except for that it involved shapeshfting, and this could simply be her bloodline protecting her from harm.

"What happened here? I was given the alert that you were attacked," Sarutobi questioned the ebony haired girl.

Kogetsu merely shrugged in response. "No clue, some civilians thought it funny to attack me, but they were unable to."

Saurtobi nodded, telling his ANBU to sheath their ninjatou. "Fine than," SSaurtobi conceded. "ANBU! Return to base."

The four ninja nodded, disappearing into the shadows.

"Now than," Sarutobi started, turning to the village's weapon. "What really happened? And why in Kami's name do you have the appearance of a twelve year old, instead of an eight year old?"

Kogetsu sighed and looked at the ground. _This_ was gonna' be a long night.

* * *

**(1). _Ask not the sun_ why _she sets_. Why _she_ shrouds her light away. Or why _she_ hides her glowing gaze. Like Kogetsu said, it's basically saying "Ask not the why". **

**(2). Unlike what many say in their stories, Kurama (or Alex) cannot see outside of the cell, and has very little control. Minato's seal keeps Kurama locked up, thus he cannot search through Kogetsu's memories, thoughts, etc. So he knows nothing about his container besides her emotions, 'cause that is taken to a spiritual level.  
**

**(3). So many authors have the 'mindscape' as being a place where time is sped up, allowing their main character to learn _everything_ in the span of a few hours. It worked okay as a deus-ex machina in Bleach, but in other stories? No. In reality, those who just sit and think will feel as if it was merely a few seconds, but in reality it was a few minutes or a few hours. Thus, I used that in this story.  
**

**So, there's the first chapter to 'Kogetsu: The Blacklight Archeress'. What did ya' think? I know I should be working on my other _populer_ stories. But this one I just couldn't get out of my head.  
**

**Also, I got some rather... _unpleasant_ reviews on my previous chapters, and I have one thing to say. Fucking. Cowards. All of them. _All_ of the reviews that were basically flames or trolls, were posted by guests. Is their a setting to keep guests or anonymous posts from, you know, posting? 'Cause I'm setting them up. _All_ of them were basically saying 'Filthy fag and his faggot stories. Why do your kind post them?' Are homosexuals or bisexuals (which is what _I_ am) really a different race? 'Cause if I remember correctly, just about everyone who thinks that are of some branch of Christianity, and doesn't the bible say 'all men are created equal'?  
**

**Anyway, I'm gonna' see if I can sensor those reviews. Also, if you wish for questions to be answered? Don't post as guests! Some reviews had questions that I saw as important, but guests posted them. So their questions will go unanswered.  
**

**I'm gonna' go work on my other stories. Later!  
**


	2. Hiatus

**Hello. This is not a new chapter for ANY of the stories this chapter is being placed on.**

**This is a message basically saying that ALL of the stories this document is being posted onto are going under hiatus until further notice. My focus will remain on Kirita: The Kuroi Kenshi until it is finished, as it is currently my favorite story. To ensure I don't work on any other story, they will be placed into a hidden folder by a friend so I can't find them, and if I do, they will be locked.  
**

**I'm sorry to all those that wanted me to work on Rensa-sa, Child of Artemis, Kogetsu, or anything else, but I've also lost my inspiration for all of them (despite the fact that the first two are my most popular stories).  
**

**This decision is not debatable. Sorry.  
**

**This document will be removed from a story when I upload it's next chapter.  
**

**After six moths, if you wish to adopt a story, message me asking for permission.  
**

**Until next time, good bye.  
**


End file.
